User talk:Superdog1123
Welcome! Thanks! I'm still trying to figure out how all of the coding works, and I'm going to get a talk bubble soon if I have time. :) Superdog1123 18:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 RE:Help Hi Superdog!! About the email thing, the same thing is happening to me. So sorry I cant help right now. :( I have tryed a lot of things. You can try to ask some admins around here to see if they can help(I would but im kinda busy right at this moment from school) If I find out what the problem is I will tell you right away!! O if you figure it out can you tell me wat you did?! ^^ Sorry I cant help at this moment but if i find out something I will let you noe right away!!^^-- 14:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT:do you need some help on your talk bubbles??-- 14:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT(again):You can maybe try asking BebopKate for some help! -- 14:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I just posted the question on her talk page. And actually, I kinda do need some help... :) Would you mind? I know you're busy with school, as I will be starting Monday, but any tips would help. :D Superdog1123 00:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 Uh ya i can help you cause the way my schedule is at school i can come on the wiki more! So what do you need help with!? P.S.-can you post the comments that you are saying to me on my talk page? Cause if not i do not noe if you have responded to me yet.(if you click on my signature it will bring you to my user page.)-- 00:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) OK!! tell me if you need any help or if you get confused I can get you back on the right track!! ^^ -- 21:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) See Also Especially on the weapon pages, the "See Also" section is for other things of the same form (ex: the Kingdom Key and the Kingdom Key D). Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 04:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I had put some others down because their combos were the exact same, but if that's the rule I'll stick to it. Superdog1123 17:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 Gray/Grey Ah, was it? Sorry, sorry! My spell check told me it was incorrect, so I changed it. I'll keep that in mind from now on! Thanks for the heads up! Superdog1123 02:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 HAI hey!!!!! New Articles Hey, when you make a new article, could you possibly try and add at least some content instead of leaving it completely blank? --Evnyofdeath 01:56, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Jump Always glad to help, without completely knowing that I'm helping. ^_^ -- 14:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *silence* . Also, if you want, you can make a page and name it User:Superdog1123/AutoSig, put all the coding, and go to your preferences and type in the custom signature box. Then you when you press ~~~~ , it will display your sig in the AutoSig. I prefer to use just the Sig because if you do the AutoSig, it will display all the coding on the edit pages, but that's up to you. Hope that explains it...and you understand it. :D If you have any questions, just come to me.}} RE:talk bubble=done!!!! Also if you want anything changed just tell me! I really wont mind as long as you are happy! But it might take some time getting to you cause of the cursed schools... :/ Hope you like it!! ^_^ O!!! Here I will show you a preveiw of it!! ^_^}} Responded Hey, I thought you would like to know I commented Here. Bud0011 07:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC). Hello Not very complicated. Is there any one of these you do not know?}} Re:Moving on If you want it :D }} Re:Hey There! Sure, we can be friends. I'd be glad to put up your friend userbox once you have it made. If you'd like mine the coding is: . -- 04:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:TWEWY Wanted Articles Re:Friends should you feel so inclined to add it. ( By the way, your talk bubble has no link to your talk page! =[ )|time= 03:54, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} 04:03, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} 04:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} 04:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} 05:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} VOTE ROXAS :D hey :D that should be it. Bye!}} .}} Re:Hello there Request Signature ' as the signature. #** Pros: Nothing more than the first option, except you never have to edit your preferences page signature again. #** Cons: All signatures are permanent, which means they will not update if you edit the 'User:RoxasXIIILK/Sig' page. # Create a signature page that is not substituted #* This is the most complex, but my favorite. You create two pages ( 'User:RoxasXIIILK/Sig' and 'User:RoxasXIIILK/Sig2' , for example ). On the first page, you put your signature text. On the second page, you put ' ' . Then, in your preferences, you put ' ' ... so that the preferences links to the 2nd page, and the 2nd page links to the first. #** Pros: This signature will always update when you modify the 'User:RoxasXIIILK/Sig' page. #** Cons: Complex and a little time-consuming Beyond that, I recommend having a link to both your user page and talk page in your signature, just like for a talk bubble. Some of the more complex things like in my signature tend to be a bit tedious. If you have an idea that you have trouble implementing (assuming you use option 3), just let me know and I'll do what I can to help you out. And lastly, if for whatever reason you have too much trouble with this to set it up, I'll be glad to help you further or even set it up for you. Good luck! =)|time= }} }} Re:Cardmaster I'm SOOO SORRY :( Re: :'( }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Hey